Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detecting device, a detecting method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Methods of detecting an obstacle to a car or the like by using the parallax of a stereo camera are known (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4). However, in the conventional methods, since the parallax becomes smaller as the distance to an object increases, the distant obstacle cannot be detected accurately. For example, since a speed-limit sign or the like painted on a road surface is processed to be identical to the road surface, it is not detected as an obstacle by mistake (i.e., no false alarm). On the other hand, since a distant obstacle appears small, the obstacle is often overlooked (false negative) because of no great difference from the road surface.